Fate (Jason Gideon)
by laura00871
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Jason Gideon when he left the BAU? Did he find what he was looking for? Read and see how Chloe McPherson the wise twenty year old girl helps Gideon find his meaning to why he did what he did.


Along a seemingly deserted highway somewhere in the state of Main, there was a trailer, or better known to the locals Greasy Bob's Diner. It was a small diner when you walked into it would only take five to six steps to reach the counter. Booths lined the whole front of the trailer, and in the back of the trailer was the employees' part along with the kitchen.

Inside the diner there were two local twenty year old girls, Chloe and Samantha. Chloe had straight short black as night hair, which went to her shoulders, with a side bang that covers her left eye. She also had the stereotypical icy blue eyes to match her hair. Samantha had curly red hair that was down to her lower back, no hair in her face to cover her hazel eyes. Chloe only stood at the height of five foot four while her best friend Samantha stood at five foot six.

Chloe and Samantha had just finished their lunch and were going to up to the counter to pay for it. Chloe was the first to pay for her meal, and while waiting for Samantha to finish at the cash she notices a man sitting alone in the third booth to the right of the entrance. Something about this man had Chloe wandering over to him. Samantha notice and grabbed Chloe's arm stopping her from going to the man.

"Chloe, you have to stop going and talking to random strangers just because of this feeling you get. You could get hurt one of these days and I don't know what I would do without you."

Chloe looked at her concerned friend, and as much as she loved her friend she can't stop being herself. Chloe gave a small smile to her friend before giving her a hug for her concern whispering in her ear 'I will only be a few minute' and continuing her journey to the booth.

Chloe sat herself in the booth with the man and just stared at him for a moment. She took note that he had slightly graying short hair, with some deep wrinkles starting to form on his face, probably due to stress. He also had some deep brown eyes that held the pain of others and his own, which she feels he probably seen more than most people see and experience in a lifetime. As Chloe studies him with a huge smile on her face he was staring back at the odd blue eyed girl that randomly sat with him.

"Hello stranger, you seem to be new to town. So, what bring you up north?"

The smile never leaving Chloe's face and her eyes never faltering from his eyes.

"How did you know I wasn't from up around here?"

"Simple, I can feel that you aren't from here. I know it doesn't make sense to most people, but just call it intuition."

"No, it does make sense. I am just passing through here."

"Ah, you know when you are looking for something that went missing in your life it is always to look with your heart and not your mind. That way you can find it and the answer you want faster."

The man was shocked at what she had just said, while Chloe still smiled and held his eyes.

"How did you know I was looking for something? No, let me guess, your intuition."

"Yes, a little bit is based off of my intuition but the rest it from the grief you hold in your eyes. To hold that much grief you must be a man that helps fight against fate. Fate works in strange ways, it has everyone's life planned out but if someone or something changes the path that was written out then it will make the necessary changes. Fate is not set in stone and can be change with the help of others, or the strong determination of yourself."

The man looked in awe at the young girl that was saying some deep things, like she lived just as long as he but it was not possible seeing as she only looked to be around twenty to the man.

"You are a very deep young lady. You can say I help fight others fate but I lost the reason as to why I do it anymore."

"You don't need a good reason; the best can be you want to help people alter their fate for the better. But, also you must remember you can never save everyone from fate. If you think you can that can become your own undoing"

The man was about to say something to Chloe but Samantha was getting impatient with her and called out to her. Chloe gave a quick 'sorry, Good Bye' and left the booth with the man to his thoughts. Chloe met up with Samantha and gave her a friendly push out the door. The two were close anyone could see that plain as day. But, no one knew just how far one would go for the other, even if it meant dying for them to live.

Chloe and Samantha were walking to the car just laughing and talking about what the rest of the day would be like, when two men came out of a van walked over to the girls and put a chloroform soaked cloth to their faces, making them pass out. They were then dragged to the van a tossed in it with no one noticing the crime that just happened.

Unbeknownst to the girls there had been a series of kidnappings happening in Main where two females would be kidnapped then tortured for forty-eight hours then killed and dumped. The killers had been careful and had not been caught yet. Chloe and Samantha were the newest set of girls to go missing since the local police finally asked the FBI to come and help on the case.

The local police have just found the bodies of the previous girls that had went missing and normally the men would wait a couple days before kidnapping again this time they did it right after dumping the bodies creating one big mistake that will help the FBI to get the men responsible.

It only took a few hours before the mothers of Chloe and Samantha got worried about their daughters not showing up for their shopping trip they planned with them that afternoon.

The local police said that they had to wait twenty four hours before they could be reported missing, but once SSA Hotchner saw that the police had dismissed it he quickly explained to them that the Unsubs were getting more needy with their killings, so they probably didn't wait to plan to kidnapping.

The FBI called the Mothers in to ask them a few questions about their daughters.

"Now Mrs. Smith and Mrs. McPherson can you tell us where you daughter would of last been before going missing?" Hotchner asked the worried mothers.

"Chloe and Samantha always go to Greasy Bob's Diner on Saturdays for lunch. We planned to meet them for one but they never showed and they wouldn't just cancel without a call first" Sobbed Mrs. McPherson.

Hotchner turned to his team telling them to go to this Diner to ask about the girls right away. When they got there they asked the Waitress and she said she saw them and Chloe was talking to an older male just before leaving the Diner.

"Actually that man that she was talking to just paid now and went to the washroom."

Just then the washroom door opened and the man walked out. When their eyes met there was shock and recognition in their eyes.

"Gideon, it's nice to see you again."

"Same with you Hotch. What brings you to Main? A Case?"

"Yes, right now we are in a hurry to find these girls that were just possibly kidnapped by the UnSubs."

Hotch showed the picture of the girls to Gideon and he immediately recognized the girl that sat with him in his booth then left with her friend.

"I know that girl she was talking to me for a little bit just before I ordered my lunch, but she left around twelve thirty with her friend"

Just then Agent Morgan came into the diner, looked at Gideon then had to take a double take.

"Gideon it's nice to see you again. Hotch the girls car is still in the parking lot, they never got to leave here so they were more than likely kidnapped here."

Hotch nodded to Morgan to thank him for the information, than he turned his attention the waitress he was talking to earlier.

"Do you guys have a security camera that watches the parking lot?"

"Yes, we do I can go get it for you if you would like."

Hotch nodded towards the waitress and she left out back to get the tape for him.

"Hotch I would like to help you find this girl, I feel I need to help her after she helped me see clearer for what I was looking for."

Hotch just stared at Gideon for a moment then nodded his head in his direction. Hotch could see the slight change in Gideon from the day he left.

Chloe had just woken up from her chemical induced sleep. She looked around the room there was one bed that looked really uncomfortable but it would be better than the cement floors in the room. There were no windows in the room and only one door. She would have tried to open it if she did not already know it would be locked to keep her and Samantha in the room. There was one light bulb in the center of the room but it barely lit the room.

Chloe spotted Samantha lying on the ground, still unconscious. Just to be on the safe side she went over to her and checks her pulse. It was still there. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief to know her friend was still alive. Chloe was really worried what would happen to them in here. She knew that she would be the calmer of the two, so she decided she would do anything she could to help Samantha to live through this ordeal.

Just then the door opened flooding a brighter light into the small room. Chloe stood up and faced the man, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, that is about six feet, who came into the room. He gave her the creepiest smile ever. She knew they were sick people from then on. The man approached her and then without warning punched Chloe in the face. Chloe fell to the ground on impact. While trying to regain her senses she heard a scream coming from Samantha. Chloe looked over and saw the man had grabbed Samantha from the hair and pulled her off the ground.

Chloe got up ignoring the pain in her cheek ran over the man and jumped in his back knocking him off balance. She tried to get off the man but he grabbed her arm before she could get away from him. He was angry, his was showed pure anger. Chloe was scared on the inside but just glared at him in defiance.

"You stupid girl you will pay for that!"

The man thrown Chloe to the ground rather rough and began to kick her not caring where his foot landed. He kicked her in the ribs, stomach, head, and face, everywhere. Nowhere on her body was safe from the assault. The man gave her one last kick to the ribs and left the room.

Samantha ran over to Chloe to check on her. Chloe was still alive hurting but alive. The bruises were already starting to form on her face and she imagined along her ribs were bruising as well. Chloe sat up from her Fetal position she was forced into during the assault. She winced at the pain from her ribs, and she believes that she possibly has fractured or broken ribs.

"I'm fine Samantha; just promise me that you won't interfere when they come in to beat us. I want to protect you even if it means my life."

"No Chloe I won't allow it. I love you too much to let you die!"

"Samantha you have to live you're all your Mother has left, so please let me protect you because I will do it with or without your permission."

Samantha was about to protest some more but saw the pure determination in her friend eyes. She loved Chloe so much and could never change her, and Chloe was all about helping people out. Samantha started to cry and nodded. Chloe gave a small smile to Samantha. Chloe told Samantha to go and get some sleep on the bed she will need it. Samantha didn't protest and just went to sleep on the small bed. Chloe stayed awake to watch over her friend; her soul mate.

It had only been twenty four hours since the men had kidnapped the girls, and the men were getting more and more excited about the kill coming up that they were thinking about killing them earlier than normal. To settle their excitement some they took turn beating the girls Jonathan already had his turn and now it was Damien's turn. He was getting excited just thinking about it. He left their 'living room' and go down the hall to the captives cell.

Chloe was starting to drift off because she was exhausted from the beating she got only a couple of hours ago. She was jolted awake by the door opening bringing more light into the dark room. In the door way stood a man with greasy blond hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. Chloe got up and smiled at the man.

" Oh I see the greased up loon is here to hurt me now, I doubt someone like you gets girls and this is the only way you can even get close to a girl"

Chloe smirked at the man but she was definitely scared to death, she knew pissing the man off was a bad idea but if she can focus their rage on her than they will forget about Samantha.

The man scowled at Chloe walked over to her and grabbed her by her neck. Chloe winced at the strength and tried clawing at the man hand to get him to let go of her so she could breathe. The man gave her a wicked smile while tightening his grip on her throat. He brought a knife out from his pocket his smile widening more when he sees the fright in Chloe's eyes. The brought the knife closer to her face and ran it down her left cheek cutting it lightly but enough to make it bleed.

Chloe was beginning to see black spots clouded her vision from the lack of air. She stopped clawing at the man's hand and as he noticed this he let go of her throat dropping her to the ground. Chloe took deep breathes in to fill her lungs of the much needed air. The man got down to Chloe's level still smiling.

"This greased up loon will be the end of you little girl"

With that the man left the room laughing at her. Chloe sat up bringing her knees to her chest. She left soft sobs escape her throat but no tear left her eyes.

When Chloe finally calmed down she stood up and looked down at her friend. A smile came to her lips. She was happy nothing happened to her so far.

Hours went by as Chloe and Samantha waited for the men to come back. They both knew they were going to get killed by them. Chloe was trying to think of way she could get free but she couldn't find a way out.

Chloe started to walk in circles trying her hardest to come up with an idea but nothing was coming. All of a sudden the door opened and both the men where there. Chloe's stomach dropped they were going to kill them now she knew it.

"Damien you get the first kill when you are done let me know so I get the other girl."

The greasy blond came into the room closing the door behind him smiling like a mad man.

The FBI was waiting to hear from Garcia, their Tech. Analysis, on the license plate they got from the surveillance tapes. All of a sudden a window popped up on the screen of the computer revealing Garcia.

"The van is in the name of Damien Blake, he and his brother both own a factory just outside of town, I e-mailed you the address"

"Thanks Garcia!"

Gideon was thrilled he might be able to save this girl that help save him. The FBI team ran out the door and quickly went to the factory getting ambulances to stand by just in case.

"Don't worry Chloe we will save you" muttered Gideon.

Damien approached the two girls grinning. When he got to them he pushed Chloe out of the way and was going towards Samantha. Chloe wasn't going to allow this, he adrenaline started to pump. She got up from the floor and jumps on Damien and started to hit him many time just over and over. But Chloe didn't notice that he took his knife out. With a roar of rage Damien had stabbed his knife in Chloe's chest, leaving it there and throwing her body away from him.

"Now that she is dead, I can't kill you but I will have some fun with you before my brother gets you."

A sick perverted smile was on his face while he approached the scared Samantha. Samantha was huddled in the corner crying her eyes out. Then all of a sudden Damien's faces contorts into pain then drops dead on the floor with a knife in his neck breaking apart his vertebrae killing him.

Chloe bent down grabbing the knife and pulled it out of his head. She had her hand held tightly to her chest. She knew she did the worst thing you could do when ever stabbed; pull the object out.

"Samantha get over here now!"

She ushered Samantha over to the corner closer to the door while Chloe waited for the door to open again. Once she heard the same eerie creek of the door from the other time they came in she knew the brother was going to check up on them.

"Hey, Damien what's taken you so lo-..."

Jonathan stood motionless looking at his brother's dead body which lay behind Chloe, who just stood there hiding the knife behind her back. Jonathan looked up at Chloe rage blinding him he growled and grabbed his gun and went to shoot Chloe.

Chloe jumped towards him with her knife ready to kill him. Jonathan let four shots before getting knocked to the ground and the gun out of his hand but not that far. One shot hit Chloe in the left arm, her left shoulder, one just grazed her right cheek, and one lucky bullet only went under her scalp and back out. Chloe had so much adrenaline pumping in her system she didn't feel the pain at the moment.

Chloe used one hand trying to stab Jonathan in the eye, while he used both to hold the girl off of him. Jonathan was struggling against Chloe because of the adrenaline but when it looked like he was about to overpower her a shot rang through the room.

While Jonathan was occupied with trying to stop the knife Chloe had reached and grabbed the gun and shot him in the head. Samantha screamed when the shot went off thinking that it might have been Jonathan hitting Chloe.

Chloe got up turned to Samantha and walked over to her. She handed Samantha the gun to keep her protect better. Lucky for them Jonathan left the door open for them.

"Come on Samantha watch your back and stay behind me we will get out of her alive."

Samantha still crying nodded to Chloe. They began to try and find their way out of the factory they were held in. They slowly walked around each corner and quickly walked down corridors hopping there were not any more people. The finally found the exit and opened the door only to come face to face with a gun.

"Hold your fire it's the girls!"

Chloe heard someone yell in the back ground. Chloe and Samantha cautiously walked out of the factory blinded by the sun for a moment. When it became clear Chloe saw all the police and FBI agents that were here. She smiled at them. Chloe looked at the Police officer that was checking the door.

"Please take Samantha first"

The officer nodded and took Samantha over to the cars as other passed me to go inside the building to find the kidnappers. Once Chloe saw Samantha completely safe surrounded by police officers, the adrenaline stopped and she felt the full affects of her wounds and blood lose. Chloe collapsed on the ground, eyes beginning to haze over.

"Chloe!"

A familiar voice shouted and footsteps could be heard coming her way. The man from the diner came in Chloe's vision along with another older man.

"Chloe hang in there we will get the ambulance here. You will be fine."

"Gideon look at her wounds, she...-"

"She will live Hotch she is a strong young lady"

Chloe looked at the men they were so silly arguing over whether she would die or not right above her. Chloe knew she wouldn't live today. Chloe reached up and grabbed Gideon's hand with her bloody one.

"Don't be silly Gideon, even I know I won't live. Thanks Gideon a lot, you helped me change Samantha's fate. Both of us with our strong determination to change fate change one person's fate but it is mine to die here today."

"Don't be like that Chloe the ambulance is coming can't you hear it"

Indeed the sirens of the ambulance could be heard but Chloe could feel her life slipping away. She was not afraid of death she embraced it because she was dying from protection and saving someone she loved. Her vision was going black, she was growing weaker, with the rest of her strength the squeezed Gideon's hand as hard as she could.

"Just remember Gideon you can't save them all. Don't let my death change the path you saw after talking to me."

Chloe smiled up at Gideon then her eyes just slowly closed. The ambulance had just got there they were hurrying over to the two agents with the girl when Chloe's hand slipped out of Gideon's hand; lifeless.

Gideon looked sadly at the girl on the ground. She was right he couldn't save them all but she was one he wanted to save the most at the moment. Chloe McPherson was one person Gideon will not forget.


End file.
